The Quest For Ice Cream
by Weatherlady
Summary: My first fic, wrote it when I was eleven.  Percy is trying to find a way to cheer Annabeth up after she lost Capture the Flag. Involves an educational Greek myth on Argus lol ! Is Percabeth.
1. Utter Defeat

Sorry, the chapters are uber short, but it's my first fic!

* * *

**Well Annabeth **_**was**_** utterly humiliated, and the embarrassment wasn't helping her medical status. Percy was going to make a quick visit, hopefully to help Annabeth cheer up.**

**As soon as Percy walked in, he knew he'd be fighting a losing battle. Clarisse was just walking out, laughing with her siblings from the Ares cabin; something about stupid daughters of Athena. As soon as Percy glanced at Annabeth, he almost fell apart. **

**She was lying on a cot, obviously pretending to be asleep. Her hair was a rat's nest, and her leg was bandaged. She plainly didn't want any visitors, and proved that to be so by saying, "Go away Clarisse, or would you like my revenge to take place now?"**

"**It's alright Annabeth; it's just me,"**

"**Oh, phew, thought it was like Silena **(A/N: Let's pretend that everyone is alive, OK? )** coming in again to feel sorry for me." **

"**But **_**I**_** feel sorry for you too!"**

"**Ugh, not you too! Listen, I'm just fine, and will be out of here as soon as Mr. D. gets the nectar and ambrosia."**

"**Annabeth, you being a daughter of Athena, I guess you know as well as I do that Mr. D. will take his immortal time getting back from Olympus."**

"**He can't dawdle forever."**

"**Well, actually…"**

"**Percy, please, just go. I **_**really**_** don't want your sympathy. **

**That comment hurt Percy. Annabeth must be pretty upset if she didn't want his affection. Poor Annabeth.**


	2. Assistance From Above

**Percy left shortly after, but he couldn't decide what to do. What cheered Annabeth up? Well, other than him.**

**Percy decided that the best advice about a relationship could only come from a daughter of the goddess of love herself. He headed over to the Aphrodite cabin to consult in none other than Silena Beauregard. When Percy stepped up the stairs, his senses were instantly greeted by sights and smells of pink and love.**

"**Hey Percy! What are you doing in **_**this **_**cabin?" welcomed Silena.**

"**Hey Silena, I need you help."**

"**YOU, the son of Poseidon, hero of the world, almost immortal, need help from ME a sweet daughter of Aphrodite?"**

"**I knew it was a long sho—"**

"**Sure, I'll help. Whacha need?"**

"**Umm… it's about Annabeth—"**

"**Oooooh, really? Tell me aaaaaall about it!"**

**Suddenly, Percy was a little bit nervous, but he continued.**

"**Well, she's pretty mad after getting her butt kicked in Capture the Flag. She doesn't want sympathy from anyone."**

"**Yeah, I figured that much when I went for a visit."**

"**So, do you know any way I can cheer her up?"**

"**Well, what about ice cream? Everyone loves a good scoop of ice cream to get better."**

"**Well that's great, but where can I get some?" **

"**I don't know, that's up to you! I have to go, archery practice. Good luck!" called Silena as she left.**

**And so, Percy set off on a quest to find some ice cream.**


	3. The Plan

**Percy knew that the best place to get ice cream would be from the Stoll brothers. So he set off to the Hermes cabin in high hopes. Unfortunately, they were not at their cabin, but Percy soon found them near the Hephaestus cabin, trying to pick the cabin's newest locks. **

"**Hey guys, you don't have any ice cream, do you?"**

"**No, but we know where to get some." **

"**Really, where?"**

"**Oh, Chiron has some in a freezer with some in the Big House!"**

"**There's a catch, isn't there."**

"**No… well, OK, it's closely guarded by Argus."**

"**We've tried sooo many times, but he's caught us every time!"**

"**Oh, OK, I guess that's out. Thanks you two," concluded Percy.**

**Now, do you **_**honestly **_**think Percy really didn't even bother to try to steal the ice cream? No? Well, if you said no, you're right, I owe you a cookie. So anyways, Percy decided he needed to come up with a strategy to defeat Argus! Well, not really "defeat", just distract. The only problem was, the plotting usually came from Annabeth. But Percy knew he'd find a way.**


	4. Storytime!

**Percy realized a little bit later that Argus was monster of sorts, therefore, he'd probably somehow been killed at least once. He decided to check with Annabeth. Annabeth was very willing to explain the myth of Argus, as it didn't revolve around her injuries. **

"**So here's how it goes; Hera created Argus to guard Io, one of Zeus's many mortal wives, because he could keep half of his eyes open while the other were asleep. Except, Hera had also turned Io into a cow."**

"**How'd that happen?" **

"**Hera knew something was up, so Zeus had to turn Io into a cow, but then Hera asked for it as a gift, knowing it was Io. Soon, someone Io knew passed by, so she scratched her name, 'Io', in the dirt and the friend immediately prayed to the gods for help. Hermes was feeling tricky, so he came down to help. He told a story so boring that Argus closed all of his eyes, and fell into an eternal sleep."**

"**Eternal sleep?"**

"**Death, Seaweed Brain."**

"**Oh, so after that…"**

"**Io got rescued and that's the end."**

"**Oh, cool, thanks Annabeth!" Percy said as he left, before she could ask any questions.**


	5. The Plan In Action

**So now all Percy had to do was bore Argus half to death. But what would bore Argus? "I know," thought Percy. "Every day I've ever been to school, except for the fieldtrips and monsters!" **

**So Percy headed for the Big House. He down into the basement to find Argus-half asleep, half awake, reading a magazine- on a beach chair. **

"**Hey Argus! Guess what!"**

"**Yes, Perseus Jackson?"**

"**The most amazing thing happened; I got permission to distra- err, occupy you while you guard the ice- whatever it is you're guarding," lied Percy through his teeth.**

**Argus should have known something was up, but he was bored, so he listened in.**

"**Yes, Perseus, please, go ahead."**

**And so Percy proceeded to tell the single most boring story in the world—his childhood—and pretty soon, all of Argus's eyes were closed. Until now, Percy had failed to realize that Argus in the legend had died, but it was a clear now. He knew he had to wake up Argus before it was too late! **

**So quickly, he swiped the ice cream from the freezer, hid it behind an empty strawberry crate, and nobody was the wiser. **

**Now, to wake up Argus. **

"**Youhoo, Argus! Wake up! WAKE UP!" shouted Percy.**

"**Whu- Percy? I fell ASLEEP! Why didn't you get me up sooner, now Chiron will kill me!"**

"**Nah, 's okay Argus, I'll keep it a secret."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yup, see you later!" called Percy as he ran off with the ice cream.**


	6. Detour

**Percy had almost made it to the infirmary, but was stopped by Grover. **

"**Pe-e-e-e-ercy, you have to help me! Clarisse stole Juniper's favorite shawl!"**

"**Not now Grover, I—"**

"**But Percy, she's taking it to the lake! If it gets wet in there, it'll shrink!"**

"**Fine, hold this," grumbled Percy, handing Grover the ice cream. "You owe me though."**

**Percy ran to the lake, but stopped as he saw Clarisse. She was by the water's edge, the shawl almost in the water. Percy snatched the shawl and shoved Clarisse in. "WHAT IN HADES?" yelled Clarisse, but her hair was in her face, and she didn't see who had pushed her. "I'LL GET YOU!" **


	7. Sweet Victory

**The ice cream was nearly melted when Percy got back, but Grover was very thankful. Percy took the ice cream without another word and rushed off to the infirmary. **

**Percy rushed into the room Annabeth was sitting up, crying again. She looked pretty surprised to see Percy, but even more surprised at the ice cream.**

"**Hi Percy. Where'd you get that?"**

"**It's a long story. You alright, Annabeth?"**

"**Yeah, I just… never mind…"**

"**Here, this is for you," said Percy, attempting to hand Annabeth the ice cream. But suddenly, after having partially melted, the ice cream tipped over and landed on Percy.**

**For a moment, Percy and Annabeth sat there, Percy slowly turning red. Then Annabeth began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she started to cry again. And she couldn't stop laughing. In fact, she kept laughing until Mr. D. finally showed up with nectar and ambrosia. **

**Within seconds of eating the ambrosia, Annabeth was on her feet, strong enough to beat up Clarisse. "Thank you Mr. D!" she called as the grumbling god left. Now it was just Percy and Annabeth.**

"**Well, thanks for trying to cheer me up."**

"**Sure, sure. Anything for you." replied Percy as he lightly kissed Annabeth. **

Dedicated to my friend Julia, who loves Percy more than Annabeth does.


End file.
